Forfeit the game
by ADangerousMuteLunatic
Summary: Songfic set during Tyson's battle with Brooklyn. Tyson realises what it is like for Brooklyn and tries to help him. Lyrics are from Linkin Park's Points of Authority.


**Forfeit the game**

**By KalaIvanov**

The sky was dark. It was pitch black apart from the sparks caused when the two blades attacked one another.

It was black. Like the wings that had protruded from the others back. He examined him. He looked so desperate. Desperate to win. If only he could make him see the light. Make him understand the true spirit of Beyblading.

He flew up to face his opponent. "Boy, somebody's having a bad mood day, huh?" He growled out his opponent's name, "_Brooklyn_."

"T-Tyson," The other stuttered, before commanding his blade to attack Dragoon.

Tyson dodged the attack and tried to reason with his opponent. To make him stop this. Stop this madness, in what was supposed to be a fun and loyal sport.

_Forfeit the game…_

"Dude, this isn't the real sky. It's not gloomy, it's big and blue. Let's fly together and go find it. Huh?" Tyson offered, extending a hand.

Brooklyn growled in reply. "Go AWAY!"

Tyson crossed his arms over his face, shielding himself from the attack. He wouldn't lose. He couldn't lose.

"Why should I? Tell me! What's so great about mopping around up here, all by yourself, Brooklyn?"

Brooklyn looked like he was fighting against himself as well as Tyson. It was like part of him wanted to stop this, to listen to Tyson. But the other part just wanted him to win.

It was if Brooklyn was taking himself out.

_Before somebody else…_

_Takes you out of the frame…_

_Puts your name to shame…_

"You don't understand!"

He was right. Tyson didn't understand. He didn't understand why Brooklyn wanted to be all alone. What was so great about being by yourself?

Brooklyn had to stop Beyblading this way.

_Cover up your face…_

_You can't run the race…_

_The pace is too fast…_

_You just won't last._

Before, Tyson had never thought anyone could be 'evil' like Brooklyn appeared to be. He was unlike anyone he had ever met before. He enjoyed a look of fear on his opponent's face.

_You love the way I look at you…_

He loved to hurt his opponent.

_While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through…_

But Tyson would not give in. If he did, Brooklyn and the BEGA league would take away the true spirit of Beyblading.

_You take away if I give in…_

And Tyson would not let that happen. It would hurt too many people.

_My life…_

_My pride is broken. _

Brooklyn hung his head low. For once he looked sad. But he would still never say he was wrong. He was so sure that the way he fought was the way to win.

_You like to think you're never wrong…_

But it wasn't his fault. It was all he'd been taught.

_(You live what you've learnt)…_

And that was so sad. To think that Brooklyn had never learnt how to enjoy the sport he played. How must he feel?

"Nobody understands how I feel. Nobody." Brooklyn sobbed.

"You're right I don't." Tyson replied. He didn't understand, but he wanted too. "But you're not talking so how will I find out?" He raised an arm and called a twister forward, answering his own question. "Through battle that's how."

Brooklyn had a gift. But he didn't know how to use it.

Tyson felt sorry for him. Because he was so gifted he didn't know how to lose, even if he wanted too. He had to act like he didn't want to lose.

_You have to act like you're someone…_

_(You live what you've learnt)…_

Because he was so gifted he didn't know what it felt like to work towards a goal. He didn't know the satisfaction of winning because you know you've earned it.

Because he was so gifted Brooklyn didn't know what emotion really was. How to laugh, how to cry. How to have fun. It was the loneliness of being a genius.

Brooklyn was desperately crying out for help. For someone to understand.

_You want someone to hurt like you…_

As another attack was launched on his blade Tyson suddenly remembered something. Something that had happened…. A long time ago… someone he had met…. A boy… Sitting alone. On the swings.

That boy was familiar now….

…. Brooklyn!

Realisation struck him. He understood. "I get it now."

_(You live what you've learnt)…_

Brooklyn pulled back, looking scared and confused. He faded in to the dark along with his blade.

"You can't escape from me that easily pal!" Tyson yelled, following after him and ignoring the shouts of the other telling him to come back. 'I can help you Brooklyn. If you let me.'

Tyson entered the bright area where a boy with now white wings sat with his knees clutched to his chest. His eyes were shadowed.

"Hey there, Brooklyn. I don't know what you thought the sport of Beyblading was? But it's not always clean and straight forward. You have to work hard at it, get dirty. Sometimes you lose, emotions run high. You feel defeated. But if you always give it you're best the bad feelings vanish. So even when you don't win you'll always have a laugh."

Tyson's mind suddenly flashed back to the past. A memory of meeting a boy. Brooklyn. Brooklyn's childhood. The source of his pain.

_You want to share what you've been through…_

---------------------------------------

"Hey there kid, can I ask you why you're sitting there all by yourself like that?" a young Tyson asked, leaning back against the swing set. "Come, join me in a match we'll Beybattle until we drop. What do you say?"

Much to the high-spirited boy's surprise, tears leaked out of the others eyes. "You say that now," he sobbed, "But in the end, everyone ditches me. 'Cause I always win, and no one wants to play with me anymore."

"_Really_?" Tyson asked, hardly believing it.

-------------------------------------

"It's always been the same for me." Brooklyn said, raising his head. "So you can just drop the whole sympathy thing." He added, tears lining his lashes.

_(You live what you've learned)._

"Brooklyn! C'mon man, listen to yourself!"

"I'm through listening Tyson. No one ever listens to _me_, because they always lose to me. It's true; you're only trying to distract me because you don't want to lose either." Brooklyn claimed, standing up and spreading his wings. "Unfortunately for you I never let my guard down."

"Fine then. I'm only trying to help you dude. But if you won't listen to reason, I'll spell things out in a language that even you can understand. The language of Beybattle!"

_You love the things I say I'll do…_

_The way I hurt myself again just to et back at you…_

_You take away when I give in…_

_My life…_

_My pride is broken._

All Brooklyn did in reply was a laugh. It was not how someone would laugh when they found something amusing, but a lonely bitter chuckle.

He still refused to look at it Tyson's way. The right way.

_You like to think you're never wrong…_

_(You live what you've learned)…_

"Be gone I say! Be gone FOREVER!" Brooklyn cried. "KING OF DARKNESS!"

_You have to act like you're someone…_

_(You live what you've learned)…_

Tyson shielded himself. "I can't lose this battle, there's too much at stake!"

"BE GONE FOREVER!" Tyson stared at Brooklyn. He was so desperate, he seemed dark and evil. But deep down all he wanted was someone to understand.

_You want someone to hurt like you…_

_(You live what you've learned)…_

Tyson would show Brooklyn the power of friendship. He knew the other were behind him. And he could summon their power.

_You want to share what you've been through…_

_(You live what you've learned)._

Tyson felt Max's power being added to his own. Water suddenly added to the tornado he had produced and Dragoon grew stronger.

Water froze over and again his power increased as Tala's power was added to his own.

The others were with him. He couldn't lose with his friends by his side. Brooklyn would lose this game.

_Forfeit the game…_

_Before somebody else…_

_Takes you out of the frames…_

_Puts your name to shame…_

_Cover up your face…_

_You can't run the race…_

_The pace is too fast…_

_You just won't last._

"Sorry, Brooklyn. But I'm not going anywhere. I never give up, on anything. That's why I have so many friends on my side."

Brooklyn growled before a shocked expression took over.

_You like to think you're never wrong…_

_(You live what you've learned)…_

"I-I can see them," Brooklyn exclaimed. "Friends, team-mates, former competitors. They're all backing him up. Tyson's not kidding; he's never alone in his battles."

_You have to act like you're someone…_

_(You live what you've learned)…_

"GO DRAGOON!" Tyson yelled. "My friends are all with me! Max. Ray. Daichi. Kai! Our Beyblading spirit is burning intensely! THAT'S WHAT BLADING IS ALL ABOUT!"

_You want someone to hurt like you…_

_(You live what you learned)…_

_You want to share what you've been through…_

_(You live what you've learned)._

Dragoon glowed as it transformed into the ultimate blade. All the power was combined into one force! A force strong enough to bring down Brooklyn and the BEGA league and prove them wrong.

_You like to think you're never wrong- forfeit the game…_

_(You live what you've learned)…_

_You have to act like you're someone- forfeit the game…_

_(You live what you've learned)…_

_You want someone to hurt like you- forfeit the game…_

_(You live what you've learned)…_

_You want to share what you've been through…_

_(You live what you've learned._

As the two blades collided, the explosion enveloped the entire earth. It marked the end of an old and beginning of a new era….

….. And freed the darkness from Brooklyn's soul forever.

**Thanks for reading and please review. **


End file.
